Babylon
by Tuttle
Summary: Emmett is determined to find Michael a man. Michael however has another idea. Based on David Gray's song 'Babylon' Now Complete. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Michael Novotny stepped outside Babylon as Brain Kinney, completely strung out, made his way into the backroom just like every other night, to find another random guy to give him a blow. Michael stood there with an inquisitory look on his face, wondering if there was anyone in Pittsburgh Brian hadn't had on their knees. Wondered if he had ever hit the same guy twice without knowing. But they probably remembered. There was just something about Brian Kinney that seared their brain.

Michael checked his watch. "Ten minutes my ass," he said looking back at the door, preparing to step back inside as Brian stumbled out of the club. "Jesus, how the hell do you tell time?" Michael said grasping the keys to Brian's car.

"He managed to... hold onto my interest." Brian walked down the street with him.

"I bet that's not all he managed to hold onto."

Brian laughed, clasping his hand on the back of Michael's neck, leaning a majority of his weight on the smaller man. "You have..." Brian rested his forehead against Michael's. "... no idea."

Michael got behind the wheel as Brian reclined in the passenger's seat. "What the hell did you take?"

Brian shut his eyes, a blissful smile on his face. "Oh a whoooole alphabet of shit," he said "You should have joined me."

"Yeah, well... somebody's got to keep their mind clear to drive you home." Michael kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh... you're going soft on me," Brian rubbed his eyes.

"I am not!"

"You are Mikey, you little pussy."

"Jesus, Brian," Michael stopped the car at a traffic light. "Can't you think of a better analogy?"

Brian tapped his index finger against his temple, pretending thought. "Uh..." he looked directly into Michael's eyes. "No."

Michael turned his eyes back to the road, driving again as Brian let out a contented sigh followed by a soft laugh. Michael pulled up in front of the building and both men stepped out of the car.

"You coming up?" Brian asked.

"To make sure that you make it into bed and the I gotta go."

They stepped onto the elevator, riding it to the sixth floor. "What's the matter Mikey?" Brian asked. "Too much partying for one night? Oh wait... what am I saying? You didn't party at all did you?"

"I did too," Michael watched Brian make his way over to the bedroom, tearing the shirt over his head and then returning, bare chested, to where Michael stood. "I just... It's just that I have to finish stocking tomorrow before the store opens and I would like to get at least three hours of sleep before the alarm clock goes off." Michael watched Brian take a seat, slouched back on the couch. "You gonna be OK?"

"Always," Brian said. "Don't you worry that... pretty little head of yours."

"OK..." Michael laughed.

"Good night, Mikey."

"But if you need anything..."

"Goodnight... Mikey." Brian stood from the couch and approached the door, sliding it open. Michael hesitated a moment, stepping out of the loft, watching as Brian slid the door closed.

Brian paused a moment, looking around his uncharacteristically vacant loft. He couldn't recall the last time he had come home from Babylon alone. He wasn't about to make this the night. He headed to his computer, sitting down, reclining in his chair as he surfed the web.

A crooked smile appeared on Brian's face as he let his chair swivel, picking up the phone and dialing. "So, number 651," he said. "That picture accurate?.." He bit his bottom lip. "Corner of Tremont, sixth floor. Just come on up... You're coming..." Brian grinned, hanging up the phone. "I'll have you cumming."

Michael was quiet to enter the apartment. He didn't want to wake Emmett... or interrupt him, either way. He shut the door gently behind him, taking Brian's keys and laying them down without so much as a jingle. Tiptoeing further into the apartment, he saw a light coming from the kitchen.

"Well hello hello." Emmett popped his head out. "Aren't we home late tonight? Tell me all about it."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "All about... what?"

"No hot date?" Emmett asked, chewing on his Oreos.

"No." Michael continued further into the apartment. "No hot date. No date at all." Emmett looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I drove Brian home."

Emmett's shoulders fell. "Whenever you go out you have to drive him home. He has all the fun and you get..."

"The key's to his jeep for the night?" Michael said. "It's no big deal, Emmett. He's my friend. I'd do the same thing for you... or Ted..."

"And we love love love you for it." Emmett said. "We love you no matter what. All I'm saying... is that Brian..."

"I know what you think." Michael said. "That Brian takes advantage."

"You put it a lot gentler than I was gonna." Emmett offered out a cookie to Michael, who slowly shook his head. "You need to have some fun too."

"I do... have fun" Michael said. "I hang out with you guys. You guys are fun."

"I mean a man, sweetie." Emmett said. "We need to find you a good man."

Michael laughed. "I appreciate the idea, Em," he said "But right now, other than the fact that it's hopeless..."

"Not hopeless." Emmett said. "Not for you."

"Jesus, you're starting to sound like my mom." Michael removed his coat. Emmett... I appreciate the thought, really but... I don't have half the mind to entertain it right now. I'm beat. I've got to work early tomorrow. So we'll... we'll... talk over lunch or something."

Emmett cocked his head to the side, lips pursed, nodding slowly. "... Sure..." he said.

"OK." Michael managed a smile. "Well... goodnight."

"Night," Emmett said as Michael made his way to the bedroom. He paused a moment, not even finishing his cookies and milk, heading off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter Two

Brian let out a groan, flopping over in bed only to come face to face with, who in Brian's mind was, a stranger. Brian rubbed his eyes, squinting through the hangover, at the man who at that very moment shared his bed. "Who the fuck are you?" he said pointedly. The other man only had just opened his mouth to speak when Brian cut him off. "You know what... it doesn't matter. You need to go." He could see the man beginning to protest. "I said... it's time for you to get out of here."

Brian reached over the side of the bed, grabbing the other man's clothing, which was easily distinguished from his own, and tossed them over before climbing from his bed, slipping on a pair of underwear.

"We should definitely do that again sometime." the other man said as he finished dressing. Brian ushered him to the door. "You can always call...." Brian was already practically pushing him out. "You will... call..."

"Whatever," Brian slid the door closed in the man's face. "Yeah right," he said heading back into the loft, heading for the shower.

It was still early. Maybe not early enough to recover from this hangover in time for his meetings. But that was just going to have to be the price to pay for spending the night at Babylon. For spending the remainder of the early morning hours with... what's his name.

Brian let the shower run, stepping in, allowing the water to fall over his body. His head cocked back with a refreshed and rejuvenated sigh as the droplets soaked his skin, his hair. The day was only beginning. Another long, excruciating day. But he could pull it off. He could hanker down just as he always did. He was Brian Kinney after all.

Michael rolled over in bed, blinded almost immediately by the bright sunlight shining through the window. His eyes bolted open as his gaze shot to the alarm clock which sat on his dresser. 10am. "Holy shit," Michael cursed sitting erect, swinging his feet off the edge of the bed, fumbling for a pair of pants, any pair of pants to just throw on.

He jumped out of bed, hopping around the room, out towards the kitchen, shirt draped over his shoulders, tie hanging undone around his neck, pants still unbuckled. "Good morning sleepy head," Emmett beamed.

"It's ten o'clock" Michael said bustling about the kitchen, pouring a quick cup of coffee, coming very close to scalding his hand. "The alarm clock... no shower... late for work..." Michael spoke in fragments, not even partial sentences finding a way to fit together as his fought with his tie.

Emmett walked calmly over to him, taking a gentle hold of Michael's hands, causing the running around to come to a sudden halt. "You can march yourself right back in there and take those clothes off." Michael gave Emmett a shocked, speechless look. "And put on something more comfortable." Emmett continued.

"Em..." Michael said. "I missed stocking. This weekend is like... the biggest sale weekend in the history of the Big Q and...."

"You are worrying over nothing," Emmett sang. "Because I... called you in sick."

"You... what?!" Michael didn't know how to react. "Did you tell them that you were my long lost brother... or a cousin visiting from Chelsea or..."

"Don't worry, honey, I didn't out you to the boss." Emmett assured him. "I am just an oh so concerned friend who saw how horrible you were feeling ever since the accident."

Michael's eyes widened. He didn't like the sound of this. He _really_ didn't like the sound of this. He shut his eyes. "What accident."

"The horrible soccer ball tragedy." Emmett faked tears. "You overestimated yourself, reliving your youth.... Who would have ever thought that you would go up against the boy wonder with the soccer scholarship.... throw your back out."

"You told them I wasn't coming to work because of Brian?" Michael's mouth gaped.

"It's the truth... only exaggerated... an tiny little bit." Emmett smiled.

"Oh that's great." Michael sighed. He knew that Emmett meant well, but had a strange way of going about this stuff. "Em... I appreciate it, I do but... how am I going to explain my miraculous recovery when I go back to work tomorrow?"

"Uh... well... you can take a few days off." Emmett said. "Relax, recover..."

Michael shook his head. "No, for that I need proof of injury." He sat down at the table. "How can I get proof of injury with no injury?"

Emmett sat across from him, elbows resting on the tabletop and head in his hands, thinking for a long while before his eyes brightened. It was almost as if there was an actual lightbulb going on above his head. "Well I know someone who knows someone who's cousin knows someone..." Michael's jaw hung low. "Trust me sweetie," Emmett said. "I have an idea."


	3. Chapter Three

"This isn't going to work" Michael said as he followed Emmett down Liberty Avenue. They came to a stop outside the diner and Michael pulled his coat closed tighter as the wind whipped. "A doctor's going to know right away that there's nothing wrong with me." They pushed their way into the diner, taking a seat at the usual table. "He's going to laugh in my face and think I'm a moron and a slacker and..."

"Who's gonna think you're what?" Deb asked approaching the table. Michael slouched back in his seat with a deep sigh. "What's the matter baby? You look like shit."

"Gee," Michael said straightening up again. "Thanks a lot Mom. Don't let anyone say I can't count on you to tell it like it is."

"Don't be a smart ass." Deb said. All Emmett could do was fight to control the fit of laughter that was just busting to explode at any moment. "So are either of you boys gonna tell me what's going on?" She looked directly at Michael. "It's Brian, isn't it?"

"Why is it that every time something goes wrong you automatically think it's because of Brian?" Michael asked.

"Because 99% of the time when you're down on yourself it is because of Brian."

"Jesus, Mom" Michael leaned forward. "Don't you think you're exaggerating a tiny bit? Not every catastrophe in my life involves Brian."

"Jesus Christ, this is worse than I thought." Deb exclaimed. "You're having a catastrophe!" Thousands of thoughts raced through Deb's head. "Oh my God you got fired. You're not at work... they fired you baby..."

"No!" Michael said. "No I didn't get fired."

"Just playing hooky." Emmett chimed.

Deb cracked her hand across the back of Michael's head. "Ow!" he said, his own hand soothing the area. "What was that for?"

"For worrying me." she said "Now why is this a catastrophe?" Michael was silent. "Michael." Deb's voice raised with warning.

"Well... Emmett called in and told management that I was hurt playing soccer with.... Brian." Michael practically whispered his name. "And now I.... I kinda have to prove injury." Michael winced, anticipating the next slap that Deb would give him. The slap that would cry out, 'What are you a fucking moron?' He waited, but it never came. He looked up at Deb.

"And you honestly think that you'll find a doctor that will falsify records?" Deb said. "What are you a fucking moron?" There it was, Michael couldn't help but smile at his mother's predictability. "This isn't funny Michael."

"I know" Michael snapped back to the moment. "I know but... if I can at least get a doctor to look at me, I can at least have proof that I went. Emmett knows somebody... through numerous channels that we're going to see later today."

"Jesus, boys. What the hell are you doing?"

"Hell if I know."

"We're doing this for you sweetie" Emmett looked at Michael. "We're doing this because... well you can't spend the rest of your life waiting around in the cold at 3am to drive Brian home after he has the time of his life. We're doing this so that you can rest up, so that you can have the time of your life and so that we can find you a real man. Then Brian's gonna have to find another way to get home at night because you'll be too busy." Emmett beamed.

"Oh so that's what this is about" Deb said. "Cutting loose from Brian."

"Nobody said anything about cutting loose from Brian." Michael corrected. "I'm not ditching Brian. He's my best friend."

"All I'm saying is that maybe I can help you find more than a best friend." Emmett smiled. "There's somebody out there for you."

"Oh yeah?" Michael laughed. "Then how come I haven't met him yet."

"Maybe you have and you just don't know it yet" Deb said. "Or maybe he's right under your nose and you just have to look."

"Oh so now you're OK with all of this?" Michael shook his head.

"Baby, everyone needs a personal sanity day once in a while" Deb rationalized now. "You boys probably could have thought of a better way to go about it... " Michael sighed. "Too late for that now." Deb paused. "What'll you boys have... gotta keep your strength up. Oh I know how about those pancakes you love so much."

"Great Mom," Michael said. Emmett nodded as Deb went off to out in the order. "I still don't think this is going to work." He said to Emmett.

"Michael," Emmett leaned forward. "You don't have to worry about a thing. What's the worst that can happen. You get a few days off, you get to spend the weekend at Babylon, we find you the love of your life..."

"Talk about high expectations." Michael said. "Let me at least take this one step at a time."

Emmett nodded. "Course." he said "We'll take you to the doctor."


	4. Chapter Four

"Yeah, Mikey," Brian said into the phone. "This is the fifth fucking message I've left on your goddamn cellphone. Where the hell are you?" He paused as if the answering service would give him a response, letting out a deep sigh. "Look, call me to let me know you're not lying in an alley somewhere."

He hung up the phone, leaning back in his chair, taking a hold of the green stress ball, giving it a few tight squeezes. Brian picked up the phone again, calling inter-office.

"How are my meetings looking for the rest of the day?" he said. There was a long pause. "OK can you... can you call them up and see if we can reschedule? Something important came up last minute." he paused. "Of a personal nature. See if we can hold off until Monday." Brian ended the call, dialing Michael once again. Still no answer. At this point, Brian couldn't even remember what he had wanted to talk to Michael about. Mikey never turned his cellphone off. He never dodged Brian's calls. He had to know for sure that Michael really wasn't lying in an alley somewhere. Brian stood, grabbing immediately for his coat, heading out of the office.

"You do know you're not supposed to see a doctor while you're chewing on gum" Emmett said. sitting in the waiting room with Michael. "You have to look hurt, you have to look like you're in pain."

"I am," Michael said. "I have a huge pain in my ass."

"Goodness," Emmett said. "I thought you said all you did was drive Brian home last night."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You miss my point. Why... why aren't you in work anyway."

"And let you go through this amazing transformation all by your lonesome?" Emmett said "Please. I am going to see you through this... all the way. I'm going to get you there, make a pretty little house wife out of you."

"Emmett," Michael sunk down in the seat a bright redness covering his face. Michael placed his hands over his eyes, hoping that everything would just disappear, but it didn't. It never did.

"Michael Novotny?" Michael's name rung in his ears. "The doctor will see you now."

Michael couldn't move for a minute. "Go on sweetie," Emmett nudged him. "Don't keep the nice man waiting."

Brian pushed his way into the Liberty Diner. He let his head run back and forth throughout the place, trying to spy Michael. No such luck. He took a seat at the counter.

"Want some lunch?" Deb asked approaching the guy sitting beside Brian, dabbing her pen on her tongue, preparing to take down the order.

"Where's Michael?" Brian said leaning over the counter.

"Well hello to you too," Deb said jotting down the other man's order.

"Deb," Brian said impatiently "Where the fuck is Michael? Have you seen him?"

"As a matter of fact I have." Debbie said . "He was in here this morning with Emmett for breakfast.... well, brunch."

"So you saw him." Brian relaxed a bit.

"That's what I said" Deb responded. "They were here and then they left. Why?"

"Mikey hasn't picked up his phone all day."

Deb laughed. "Probably came to his senses" Brian rolled his eyes. "He had to keep the stupid thing off in the doctor's office."

"The what?!" Brian said. "A doctor? What happened. Is he sick? Is he..."

"Woah" Deb held her hands out. "Keep your pants on... at least until you get out of here. Michael is fine. He's better than he's ever been. He's picking up a notice for work. That's all." Brian knew that there was more. "Want some lunch?"

"No. No, I have to get back to work." Brian lied.

"Here" Deb threw some lemon squares in a to go container. "Keep your energy up. Not that you need any help in that area now do you?" she laughed.

Brian smirked, leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Bye Deb." he said

Michael sat on the cold examination table, topless. It had to be forty below in the air conditioned room. He kept his arms wrapped around himself, hoping to hold onto some of his own body warmth.

It's not too late to back out.' Michael thought to himself. There is such a thing as a miraculous recovery. You can just get up of this table, and walk out of this office before anyone even looks at you.' But he didn't move. Not that he didn't want to, only that he couldn't. He thought he might have been frozen to the table.

"Michael?" He heard from behind him, but afraid to turn for fear that the temperature would cause him to literally shatter. The doctor crossed in front of him and immediately Michael became speechless. "I'm Dr. David Cameron."


	5. Chapter Five

Michael couldn't say a word as the doctor crossed in front of him. It was almost as if Michael had completely lost his voice as he stared uncontrolled, not hearing a word being said.

"Well?" David said. "Michael?"

"Huh?.." Michael stammered foolishly as David stood behind his back, hands moving firmly against it. Michael shut his eyes at the touch.

"When did you hurt your back?" David asked, his hands still moving against Michael's shoulders, which were stiff with nervous tension.

"Well I didn't exactly... What I mean is.... I think I'm OK." Michael wanted to slap himself. He was being a fool. This guy probably thought he was an idiot.

"No you're definitely OK now." David said, still standing behind Michael. "But you hurt your back before... a few years ago maybe?"

Michael thought back pausing a moment, laughing softly. "More like sixteen. I fell.... out a window." Michael waited but David said nothing. "It's a long story." Michael still remembered the day. The horse play between himself and Brian. He hadn't fallen far and his fall had been broken by the conveniently placed shrubbery outside his bedroom window. But still, he had scared Deb shitless. "You can tell that by just looking at my back for ten seconds?"

"That's what they pay me for," David said. "It still bothers you?"

Michael waited as David came to stand in front of him once again. "Um..." He didn't even know what to say to such a simple question. He couldn't take his eyes off of the doctor. He was staring. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it.

"Michael? Any pain?"

"Oh uh... no," Michael said. "No just when it's really cold.... or really hot.... or uh.... not really that much... just sometimes."

"Well I do hear that the temperature is suppose to dip below freezing this weekend," David said.

Michael's eyes widened. This was it, he thought. He had been found out. He wondered if he could be thrown in jail for attempted fraud or something to that effect. All he knew was that he was taking Emmett with him. It was all his idea after all. "Is... that right?" Michael said.

David nodded. "That's what the weather report says." Michael simply stared. David was amused, a smirk gracing his face. "Maybe you should play it safe. Don't want you aggravating the injury." He gave Michael a look that he knew the truth. "You need proof of injury."

Michael nodded. Was he taking advantage of the doctor's services. Of his generosity? "Well it's really no big deal..." Michael said. "I'll be able to manage work. I'm really actually felling...."

"I'll have my secretary print you out the notice." David said.

Michael let out a deep sigh. Sexy and considerate, he thought. Was it a cardinal sin to fall for your chiropractor? It had to be. There was no other logical explanation. Michael had been alone for so long there was no way that this could be right.

"And I think maybe you should come back to have a follow up done. I can connect you with a colleague of mine."

That's it', Michael thought. He knows I'm staring. He knows I'm not moving because if I do I'll make a fool of myself. That's why he's passing me off to another doctor. I'm making him uncomfortable. Hell, I'm uncomfortable. He's not into me. He's my doctor. You can't date your doctor. Not that I'd even think of asking. He wouldn't even think of asking. Damn, I bet he's not even gay. That would be just my luck...'

"Michael?" David said. "OK?"

"Follow up," Michael repeated. "Yeah... sure. I can do that."

David smiled. "I'll let you put your clothes back on... go take care of that notice."

"Thanks," Michael said, watching as David made his way out of the room. before collapsing back on the examination table.

"Jesus, you should have seen it, Em" Michael said as he fell back on the couch in their apartment. "I looked like a fucking moron. I kept stammering and stuttering and... staring."

"Well, I caught a glimpse, honey and I have to say, I don't blame you." Emmett sat beside him. casting his arm across Michael's shoulder. "He was one fine looking man."

"Who probably thinks I'm a mental case." Michael sighed. "And get this. He wants me to come in for a follow up... about the back injury when I was a kid..."

"Oh you mean when Brian pushed you out the window." Emmett said.

Michael turned his head to the side. "Brian did not push me out the window... not on purpose." He defended his friend. "Besides, that's not the point. The point is... Dr. Cameron doesn't want to see me. He's connecting me with a colleague'." Michael threw his head back, hand covering his face. "Jesus, I'm such an idiot."

"Oh sweetie, you are being too hard on yourself. I bet there's a different reason that Dr. Sex God can't see you again."

"Because I scared him to death." Michael said. "I did everything but throw myself at him. And believe me, I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?" Emmett smiled.

Michael shook his head, standing. "Because I have more self control than... well Brian."

"Brian?" Emmett laughed. " Brian Kinney would have fucked him right there on that table."

"Brian Kinney would have fucked anyone right there on that table." Michael said heading towards the kitchen as a knock came at the door. "As long as it's moving and has a cock, Brian will..." Michael swung the door open, standing back, trying to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

"Who is it, sweetie?" Emmett called.

"It's uh... Dr.... Cameron." Michael was still standing in the doorway as Emmett came into the room.

"Well let him in," Emmett said. "Dr. Cameron," Emmett led him by the hand into the apartment, to the couch, sitting him down all while Michael gave Emmett the look of horror.

"David," he said. "Please. I was actually wondering if I could talk to you Michael." Michael's head shot to look at him. "If you don't mind... alone."

"I take hints," Emmett smiled brushing past Michael whispering in his ear. "Knock'em dead, baby."


	6. Chapter Six

Michael shuffled his feet as Emmett left him alone with David. "Is something... wrong?" Michael asked.

"Oh... no," David said. "I just happened to know that you were going to be at home and I thought that I would come by and see how you were feeling."

"Oh I'm... OK."

"Back's good?"

"Back's great." Michael smiled. "No pain at all."

David looked up at him. "I guess the rest has done good for you so far then."

"So far," Michael repeated. There was a long awkward silence among both of them.

"Michael" David said turning in his seat to face him. "The real reason I came over... Are you doing anything for dinner?"

Michael was dumbstruck. "Well I..."

"He's free as a bird," Emmett called, eavesdropping from the next room.

Michael laughed in embarrassment. "I'm... free," he smiled

"Well." David paused. "Do you want to join me?"

"He'd love to!" Emmett called.

Michael sighed. "Emmett!" He yelled into the other room. "You have to excuse him," Michael laughed. "He's not housebroken yet." David laughed as Michael smiled at his offer. "I'd love to." There was a pause as Michael absorbed what had just occurred. "I'd love to. I just need to grab my..."

"You're coat," Emmett approached him with a heavier coat and a pair of mittens. "And you can borrow these, it's supposed to get rather nippy."

"Thanks, Em" Michael smiled.

Emmett gleamed. "So where are you two kids going?"

"Well I was thinking..." David said looking at Michael. "Have you ever been to Chateau Boulle?"

Michael's eyes widened. "Me?" he said "Me? No."

"I think you'll love it," David grinned. "It's a small place off of Liberty."

"Sounds great" Michael said. He looked back at Emmett.

"You go and have a good time" Emmett smiled. "You have the time of your life. And don't worry" he went to whisper in Michael's ear. "I won't wait up." He gave Michael a wink.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later," he said to Emmett.

Emmett had gone back to watching television. He was depressed. There wasn't even a good old movie on. He wasn't in the mood to pop in a video, so he just sat there, channels flipping slowly. Thankfully, his routine was broken by a knock at the door.

Emmett checked the clock. It was too early to be Michael, he thought. Unless the doctor was a real flop. He stood, walking to the door, peaking through the peep hole, giving a deep sigh before swinging it open.

"Where's Mikey?" Brian said pushing his way into the apartment. "Is he OK?"

"Well yeah" Emmett said. "But he's not here."

"Then where the fuck is he?" Brian said.

Emmett smiled, more than happy to say it. "He's on a date."

"Mikey?" Brian said in disbelief. "My Mikey, out on a date? With a guy?"

"Well he's not out with a heffer." Emmett said. "He's out with a doctor. A really nice, wonderful, gorgeous, smart, successful, gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous doctor."

Brian for once felt the uncharacteristic pangs of jealousy eating at him. "So Mikey's on a date" he said. "Now that's sweet. So what'd they do, Babylon? A movie?"

Emmett was just too excited about the whole thing to think. "Dinner." he said "Some French place off Liberty Avenue. Something Boo Lay. Sounds pretty kinky if you ask me."

Brian let out a breathy laugh. "So I guess we call it a night then, huh." he said "No big deal. I'll call Mikey later." Brian paused a moment heading for the door, stepping out of the apartment, heading for the elevator, waiting for the door to Michael's apartment to close before making a U-turn, heading to a payphone, flipping through the phone book. He picked up the phone and dialed.

After the first ring there was an answer. "Chateau Boulle."

"Yes, hi," Brian said. "I'd like to make a reservation for Kinney, party of two."


	7. Chapter Seven

"This place is.... it's amazing," Michael said looking around in awe at the fancy, high class setting. "I've never imagined coming into a place like this." He paused. "Well... yeah I guess I've imagined, but I never thought it would actually happen."

"Life surprises you sometimes," David smiled, gently sipping his wine. "For example..." he set the flute back down on the table. "I thought for sure that you would turn me down tonight."

"Me?" Michael laughed.

"Yeah. I was almost positive that you would have already been... involved with someone."

Michael smirked. "I can count the amount of actual dates I've had on one hand and still have a couple of fingers to spare." he laughed. "The world of the relationship has not sat well with me... for some strange reason or another."

"Those guys just don't know what they're missing. You're sweet, considerate." David paused, watching the smile emerge on Michael's face. "You're real, Michael. Nothing phony, nothing hidden."

"What you see is what you get" Michael smiled.

"Exactly. That's exactly what I mean."

"That's a good thing, right?" Michael chuckled.

"Absolutely." David said. He pushed himself away from the table for a moment. "Can you excuse me?"

"Sure," Michael said. David stood, walking off and right passed Brian.

"Can I help you sir," the hostess asked.

"I'm meeting someone here..." Brian said looking around, spotting Michael sitting alone, conveniently at a corner table. "Ah... I see him, thank you." Brian slowly made his way over to Michael's table. "Hey, Mikey. Long time no see."

Michael's eyes widened, staring up in shock at Brian. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he said

"Dinner" he smiled, taking a seat.

"Bullshit," he said "Emmett told you, didn't he? Jesus, Brian I wanted to wait to see if it went well before I said anything to you."

"Hey... you've got a date. This is a monumental event. I just wanted to make sure that you were dressed properly..."

"With Emmett as a roommate?" Michael laughed.

"That's my point." Brian laughed as Michael looked around for David. "What's the matter Mikey?"

"Nothing." he said still looking.

"Well while I'm here, why don't I join you two?"

Michael's gaze suddenly shot back to Brian. "You're kidding, right?"

"Should I be?" he said "We're best friends. We usually scope out guys together."

"This is different, Brian." he said "This is a date. An actual real life date. I don't get to go on those too often. Hell, I never get to go on those."

"You know I called you like six times today." Brian said.

"And I was going to call you back" Michael said. "But I got your messages last minute..." Michael looked around again, spotting David heading back to the table.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Mikey?" Brian said

"Look, Brian... I'm sorry." he said "This is a date. You don't do dating, you don't do relationships, remember? I do. I need to. That's what I want."

"Everything OK here?" David asked, standing before them.

"Yeah," Michael smiled. "David, this is my friend Brian."

"Right" David said. "Brian..." he went to shake his hand.

Brian didn't extend his hand. "Dr. David." he said. Brian was amazed at the fact that the man was probably ten years older than Michael. "Man of the hour." Michael brought his hand up to his face in embarrassment, praying that Brian wouldn't say something to truly ruin the rest of the night. Brian looked over at Michael. "I'll see you later then. You doing Babylon?"

"Probably not." Michael said, eyes still closed, wishing this whole situation away.

"Won't be the same without you," Brian prodded.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time," Michael said. "Really."

"Suit yourself," Brian said. "Doc," he eyed David down before turning from the table.

Michael let out a deep sigh. "Sorry about that" he said. "Brian can get like that sometimes."

"How long have you two known eachother?" David asked.

"Since we were fourteen." Michael said. "He's been my best friend ever since."

"Never more?" David asked.

Michael looked at him speechless for a moment. "Brian? No. No, Brian doesn't do boyfriends. We're just friends. That's all. Never more than that." Michael said as the food arrived for a while growing strangely silent.

"Where's Michael?" Ted asked above the music as Emmett found his way through the crowd at Babylon.

"Our little boy is growing up" Emmett wiped a mock tear from his eye. "He snagged himself a doctor."

"Michael's on a date?" Ted said. Emmett nodded. "A real one?"

"Dinner and everything" Emmett beamed.

"Wow..." Ted said as they went back to looking out over the dance floor. "Well good for him." Brian came up beside them , beer in hand. "Did you hear about Michael?" Ted said.

"Fuck off." Brian said placing his drink down and heading off heated to the dance floor.

Ted looked after him in shock. "Was it something I said?" he asked Emmett.

Brian made his way out to the middle of the floor, keeping his eyes on his target, a muscular man of about Brian's own height, tight leather pants, rock hard abs. He approached, whispering in the man's ear.

"He's at it again." Ted said.

The man gave Brian a sly smile and a nod. Brian led him off to the backroom.


	8. Chapter Eight

"This is it, here he comes." Emmett said watching the door at the diner. Michael was headed inside.

"OK," Ted said. "Just... play it cool. He'll tell us if he wants to. No pressure." Brian sat back in the booth, rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys," Michael smiled. approaching the table.

"So how was it?" Emmett asked. Ted shot him a look. "I'm sorry, I'm curious. So..." He pulled Michael into a seat. "Tell us all about it."

Michael smiled. "It was nice."

"Just nice?" Emmett said. "All this dramatic build up and that's all we get?"

"Well... it was really nice" Michael smiled. "Dinner was great, we went for drinks...."

"Dinner and drinks," Brian said sarcastically. "What a regular gentleman."

Michael felt the sting of the comment, but brushed it off. "So..." Ted said "Does he want to see you again?"

"He said he had a great time." Michael said. "He said he'd call..."

"They always say that" Brian said.

"How do you know?" Ted asked. "When's the last time you were on a date?.... let's think... never."

Michael interrupted the two of them. "I actually believe it." he said. "I think he's really going to call."

"Then you're even more naive than I thought Mikey," Brian said.

Ted and Emmett looked at them as Michael's jaw dropped slightly. They couldn't understand why Brian was going after Michael like this. He had no reason to.

"What the hell's your problem?" Michael said to Brian.

"Get a clue Mikey." Brian said. "You go out, you get laid and then he tells you that he'll call you. He's not going to call you. He wants a quick fuck and that's that."

"In case it's any of your business," Michael spit. "I didn't go to bed with him. The topic never even came up."

"You think about why?"

Michael swallowed hard. "You just don't like that fact that I'm seeing somebody." he said. "That for the first time... in a long time, I'm happy." Michael stood from the booth. "Just because Brian Kinney isn't happy, that automatically means that I don't have the right to be? Is that why you came to the restaurant last night, Brian? To see if I would screw it up? To just wait for me to fuck everything up so that I could spend the night driving you home from Babylon after you picked up your trick?"

Brian was silent. Ted and Emmett sat back in awe. They couldn't remember a time when they had seen Michael go off like this. They didn't think there had ever been a time that Michael had lost it. He had always been the person who would turn the other cheek and then turn it again, and again, and again. So this took them as a shock.

"Well you know what, Brian?" Michael continued. "I didn't fuck up, and as surprising as it may seem to you, David had a wonderful time with me. He thinks I'm attractive and caring and sweet..."

"... and innocent and trusting and blah, blah, blah. He doesn't deserve you."

"Fuck your opinions." Michael yelled. "Fuck your opinions and your feelings. And while we're at it, fuck you!" Michael turned without another word, storming out of the diner.

"Michael!" Ted called after him. He looked at Brian. "I hope you're happy. You just lost the best friend you have in the world." Ted got up from the booth, going after Michael.

"Way to go Brian." Emmett said sarcastically, following after Ted and Michael.

Brian was left alone in the large booth. He leaned back, running his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh. He heard a lone pair of hand clapping sarcastically. "Well you've done it again, haven't you?" Lindsay said approaching the booth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brian said. "Shouldn't you be home, having the kid suck on your tits?"

"Gus is fine" she said. "He's with Melanie, he's fine. Which is more than I can say about you." Brian leaned back further. "You are so lucky that Deb switched shifts today or you'd be peeling yourself off the wall right now."

"So I take it you heard." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Along with the rest of this place." she said "But that's just you. Brian Kinney, acting and then thinking all the time. No excuses, no apologies, no regrets."

"Are you quite through?" Brian asked.

"You're just going to let him walk away like that." Lindsay said. "After sixteen years. You're going to end things like this?"

Brian stood from the booth. "I don't think this is any of your fucking business." he said.

Lindsay let out a soft laugh in disbelief. "You fucked up Brian." she said. "Now you need to fix it before there's no going back."


	9. Chapter Nine

"Oh come on, Michael" Ted said. "You know how Brian can get. You can't let him ruin your whole day." Ted and Emmett stood in front of Michael who had thrown himself down on the couch in his apartment.

"Who's day is ruined?" Michael said. "My day's not ruined. No way, not a chance. I'm going to have a wonderful day. Just perfect." Michael leaned back. "I don't have to go to work. I get a nice long weekend..."

"Oh, honey" Emmett said. "You just had a fight with your best friend in the universe. You don't have to put on a strong face for us. Me and Teddy, we know that you're hurt."

Michael shook his head. "It's just like Brian though," he said. "Act first, ask questions later. Never give a shit about what anyone thinks...."

"Brian doesn't know what he's talking about." Ted sat beside Michael. "Of all people to give you advice on relationships, Brian Kinney should be the last on that list." Michael slowly nodded.

"You were so happy before," Emmett said. "That... glow you let off walking into the diner..."

"A glow?" Michael couldn't help but laugh.

Emmett smiled, gently nudging his shoulder. "See there ya go. A little bit of laughter, now doesn't that feel better?" Michael was silent as Emmett nudged him again. "Come on," he said

"Alright" Michael smiled. "Yeah. It does. It feels better."

"Good," Emmett said. "So now... tell us all about your date."

"You get to share your endeavors with the less fortunate." Ted said.

"There really isn't much to share." Michael said modestly. Emmett nudged him again. "We had dinner, we went for drinks.... that's really it. Pretty simple evening."

"And he really wasn't looking for sex." Ted said.

"No," Michael smiled. "It's strange but.... last night seemed like so much more than just jumping into bed. David and I.... we really connected."

"Wow," Ted said. "That really is incredible. Who'd have thought civilized dating even existing?"

"So what do you think about him?" Emmett bounced. "Do you like him?"

Michael didn't say anything for a moment, looking between Ted and Emmett before nodding. "I do"

"Can we add a little more hesitation to that next time?" Ted said.

"It was a pause for dramatic effect," Michael justified.

"I think you should leave the drama to the actors," Ted said patting Michael on the shoulder as the phone rang. Emmett stood to answer it.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time." Michael laughed as Emmett returned with the phone in his hand. Michael looked up. "Who is it?"

Emmett beamed. "David."

"Bullshit," Michael said in disbelief as Emmett handed him the phone. "Hello?" he answered. "David, hi..." he smiled. "Good, good.... yeah I had a really great time last night too...Really?... No, no that's great. That sounds great... I'd love to... Eight o'clock.... right... bye." Michael hung up the phone.

"That sounded like a date." Emmett smiled. "That was a date, wasn't it?"

"That was a date" Michael smiled. "Dinner at his place, tonight." The phone rang again and Michael picked up. "Forget something?" he smiled.

"Mikey?" Brian's voice was heard on the other end.

Michael grew silent for a moment. "What do you want?"

"To talk," he said

"What more could you possibly say?"

"Humor me, Mikey" Brian said. "We can meet somewhere.... we'll hang out tonight..."

"Can't" Michael said interrupting him. "No, I can't. I'm busy tonight. You go on off to Babylon, throw yourself a party. Invite a few friends. Doesn't matter if you can remember their names or not. Doesn't make a difference to you any way."

"Come on Mikey, I'm try to..."

"To what?" Michael said. "To do what, Brian? Apologize? I know you well enough to know that you don't apologize, not about anything. I'm busy. I have to go."

Brian heard the phone line go dead as Michael hung up. He slammed his cellphone shut, leaning forward in the booth at the diner, where he still sat.

"He didn't take it well?" Lindsay asked.

"What the fuck do you think?" Brian said. "You're sitting right there."

"Well don't get pissed off at me because you fucked up." Lindsay said.

"I didn't fuck up" Brian said. "That doctor, doesn't deserve to be with Mikey."

"And who exactly does Michael deserve to be with?" Lindsay asked. "You want him to keep waiting... you want him to keep waiting for you to stop acting like such a self involved asshole and tell him how you really feel?"

"You're out of your fucking mind."

"Bullshit," Lindsay said. "That's bullshit and you know it. Michael is in love with one person. And nothing will ever change that. He's in love with you Brian. I could tell, since the first day I met both of you." Brian was silent. "I know you say that you don't believe in love. But when are you going to open your eyes, Brian? When are you going to open your eyes to what's been right in front of you for sixteen years?"


	10. Chapter Ten

"Well look at you. Don't you look fabulous!" Emmett said as Michael stepped out of the bedroom. He was dressed simply in a charcoal colored button-down shirt and a tie.

"I wore this to work last week and you didn't say anything then." Michael straightened his tie.

"Last week you weren't going to have dinner with a doctor." Emmett gently smacked Michael's hand down, fixing the tie himself.

"It's not too late," Michael fidgeted. I can still call David and cancel."

"And why would you want to do that?" Emmett said. "You were so excited earlier."

"I don't know..." Michael stepped back, beginning to pace. "This is his home, I mean... This means something, right? Is this a new level?"

"Honey, it's just dinner. It's not like he's asking you to marry him." Emmett ran his hand down, flattening Michael's tie. "There. Perfect. You don't want to be late."

"Emmett..."

"Hush, hush." Emmett said. "It's Friday night. Go have some fun."

"But..."

"Go." Emmett playfully scooted him towards the door. "Go have dinner with David. Have a good time."

"What about you guys?" Michael asked, standing outside the apartment.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about us. We will be fine. Now go." Michael hesitated. "Go," Emmett smiled.

Babylon. the hustle and bustle was the same as it had been every night, since the day the boys had first step foot inside. Ted and Emmett made their way up to the bar, backs leaning against it, staring out over the sea of faces on the dance floor.

Ted squinted his eyes a bit, straining to look. "Do you see what I don't see?" he asked Emmett.

"What don't you see?" Emmett said, trying to follow Ted's stare.

"Brian."

Emmett continued to look. "Yeah...well he's probably already in the backroom."

"I don't know anybody who can find somebody to fuck that quick."

"This isn't just anybody we're talking about." Emmett said looking over at Ted. "This is Brian Kinney."

"Right..." Ted said. "Right. Brian. Good point."

Silence. Thank God for Debbie, Brian thought. He had to stop to almost slap himself. He didn't know which was more unbelievable. Him thanking God for anything at all, or for him thanking God for Debbie. Debbie had taken care of him in some bad times, he thought so decided it harder to believe the former. Either way, thanks to Debbie taking Justin in, the kid was out of his hair. And that's exactly what Brian needed right now. To be alone. To think.

Brian sat back in the leather armchair in his loft, flipping through the TV channels. All that was on was a bunch of trash. Late night talk shows where the hosts would only prove to piss him off more, and reruns of daytime soap operas that had been interrupted by a special news report earlier that day. Hitting the cable movie stations, Brian leaned forward a bit, coming to a stop on a staple of his childhood.

_Friday night I'm going nowhere  
All the lights are changing green to red  
Turning over TV stations  
Situations running through my head_

Brian smiled softly, placing the remote control down. Dirty Dancing. Damn, that Patrick Swayze was still hot. And he thought back. Back to when he and Michael were fourteen, sitting in the bedroom, gazing through the knockoff magazine that Debbie had brought home.

_I carried a watermelon.'_ Brian smiled. That Baby, he thought. So naive, so innocent and flustered. Reminded him of Mikey. Well Mikey in a dress anyway. And she was so in love with Johnny. Enough to make a fool of herself with such a fucking obvious declaration like I carried a watermelon'.

_Looking back through time  
You know it's clear that I've been blind  
I've been a fool  
To open up my heart  
To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule_

Brian paused, thinking back again. He and Mikey had been paired to work on an English lit project. Brian was sitting in the library, completely unhappy to be there, but better he was there than at home with his father. He would never subject anyone to that kind of situation. And then in he came, little Michael Novotny, the cutest little kid that you'd ever seen in your life. Brian smiled at the memory. But what got him most was recalling the first words out of Michael's mouth. I brought you paper.' After a moment of silence and fumbling for the right words, it wasn't Hi Brian', or How are you?' It was I brought you paper.'

Talk about the obvious, Brian thought back. But with Dirty Dancing still playing on his TV screen, he stopped to think. There had been Michael, so innocent, so flustered so... in love. It was there from that very moment, Brian thought. A love that he himself had never showed Michael. Not in the way that his friend had wished at least. Brian instead had held it back. Masked it with rage, with jealousy. It was perfectly clear to him. Lindsay was right. And although Brian would never admit it out loud, she had hit the nail right on the head. He had been a self involved asshole, too blind to see what was right in front of him the whole time. Michael. The best friend that he would give his own life for. The best friend who had on an almost nightly basis would let Brian climb through the window to his bedroom and hold him, nursing the bruises left from his father. The best friend who had brought him paper.', who was had been too shy to tell Brian that he was in love with him. The best friend who Brian couldn't lose to David Cameron. David could never love Mikey the way that Brian did, with everything that he was. With everything that he ever was and ever would be.

Brian clicked the television off. Nobody could ever love Michael like that, Brian thought. Nobody but Brian himself.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Oh, here he comes, here he comes." Emmett said, sitting with Ted at the Liberty Diner.

Ted turned his head to the door, watching Michael push his way inside. "Now let's not have a repeat of last time...." He said to Emmett, but it was too late as Michael approached the booth, sliding in.

"Well somebody got home late last night." Emmett said. Ted rolled his eyes hopelessly. "Tell us every detail."

"Geez, Em." Michael said. "Let me at least grab a cup of coffee before you jump me."

Emmett pursed his lips. "Didn't go well, huh?" he said. "It was horrible, wasn't it? Oh, poor baby..."

"Stop," Michael said. "Stop. It wasn't horrible. It was... it was fine. It was meaningful and..."

"He still hasn't fucked you." Ted said.

Michael's mouth opened widely. "This is about more than sex."

"It's never about more than sex."

"Oh come on now Teddy," Emmett smiled. "Michael is allowed to have a loving, meaningful relationship... without... an ounce of sex." Emmett's shoulders fell looking over at Michael. "Not even the tiniest ounce of sex?"

"Do you guys mind?" Michael said embarrassed, slouching down in his seat. "Christ. Can we please change the conversation off of me for a while."

"Brian" Ted said

"Can we not talk about him either" Michael asked

"No..." Ted said using his head, nodding in the direction of the door where Brian was entering. "Brian's here."

Michael couldn't help but look, casting a gaze over his shoulder, watching, in what seemed like slow motion, as Brian entered the diner. He didn't say a word however as Brian approached them.

"Morning boys," Brian said taking a seat at the booth behind them. He got only a mumbled response. "Come on, wake up. I'm sure you didn't have that fantastic a night, well except for Mikey... of course."

"Fuck off Brian," Michael said coldly.

"Hey" Brian put up his hands with an almost playful surrender unable to keep the hint of laughter from adorning his face. "All I was saying..."

"I don't give a shit what you were saying," Michael said. "My relationships... my sex life is my business. And whether I fuck one guy, or half of Pittsburgh, it doesn't concern you."

"Woah." Debbie said hearing the argument from the kitchen. She approached the boys. "What the fuck is going on out here? I don't want to clean your fucking blood off this floor" She looked at Brian and then Michael.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Michael said, standing.

"Michael!" Debbie called after him. "Michael! Little son of a bitch" she said under her breath. Debbie looked at Ted and Emmett.

"Right," Ted said reading the message in her eyes. "Come on Emmett"

"But..." Emmett protested.

"Let's make sure he's OK." Ted pulled Emmett along.

Debbie stood before Brian, arms folded across her chest as he sat reclined in the seat. "Well?" she said "You'd better start fucking talking."

"I have... nothing to say" Brian said with a sigh

"You listen up and you listen good," Debbie leaned forward, hands on the tabletop. "Cut the bullshit. This Junior High garbage. I ain't never seen you and Michael fight like this and I don't want to see it."

"Don't worry," Brian said clearly trying to get Deb off his back.

"You better bet your ass I'm worried." Deb said. "I've been worried since the day you came into town. From the first day that Michael ever uttered the name Brian Kinney. Right from that moment I said to myself, that boy is going to break my baby's heart. Well you listen to me... you break Michael's heart, and I'm going to break your fucking balls."

"I get the picture, Deb," Brian said. "I don't need your fucking lecture. I would never hurt Mikey."

"You've sure as hell got some way of showing it." Debbie paused. "You two have known eachother since you were kids. And only God knows why, but Michael has loved you since the day he met you. But after sixteen years, everytime he seems to get tired of waiting around, and tries to find someone who'll love him back, you just go and piss all over it. You won't let him be happy."

"That's bullshit, Deb" Brian said. "All I want is for Mikey to be happy."

"Then let him be," she said "Jesus Christ, Brian. What do you expect him to just wait around forever for you? After all this talk about you not doing love."

"With Mikey it's different" he said

"Then open your big fucking mouth and tell him."


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Michael!" Emmett called. "Oh, honey, slow down." Michael came to an abrupt stop, back still facing Ted and Emmett. "Don't let Brian get to you."

Michael sighed, letting his hand push back his hair. "He's just a jackass," Ted said.

"He's just Brian." Michael corrected him. He sighed. "We never fought like this before. I mean... stupid arguments sure, but this... I've never gone off on anyone like I did on Brian."

"You ask me sweetie," Emmett said "He deserved it."

"And that makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better," Michael said sarcastically beginning to walk again.

Ted and Emmett looked at eachother with a sigh. "Brian gets a touch of the fucking green-eyed monster and the whole world goes to hell." Ted called.

Michael spun around. "Brian is not jealous. Christ, he can have any guy in Pittsburgh."

"Except for the one he really wants. Come on, Michael. I know you see it."

"We're really not having this conversation in the middle of the street." Michael said. "We're really not having this conversation at all. Brian is not jealous. He doesn't do jealousy. He doesn't do love or relationships, he doesn't do any of those things. We're best friends. We were at least... before I pulled an Incredible Hulk and almost tore his head off."

"With good reason might I add," Ted said. "Brian wants all the action and you to sit back and wait."

"To drive him home at three in the morning after he's had all the fun," Emmett added.

"God forbid you decide you want to be the one to have some fun" Ted continued. "He wants to sabotage it all. I say fuck him..." Michael's eyes widened slightly. "figuratively of course."

"Of course," Michael said softly.

"Brian, it's about time you showed up. The Better Burger people are in the conference room right now."

Brian checked his watched and rolled his eyes as he made his way to his office. "I thought we rescheduled them. For Monday." He took a seat behind his desk, looking up at Cynthia.

"That was the Newman account."

"I can't meet with them now" Brian said.

"But... what do we do, they're sitting in the...."

"Send them to a restaurant.... buy them a fucking restaurant, I don't care, just reschedule them for Monday." Brian reclined back in his chair, staring out across the room at nothing in particular as Cynthia left. He reached out for the phone, cradling it in his hand for a moment before dialing out.

_Hey, it's Michael,'_ the voice service said. _You're hearing this message... well obviously because my sucky cellphone doesn't have service, or I can't come to the phone right now or because I checked my caller ID and found out that you're Brian Kinney.' _Brian laughed, shaking his head. _In that case, don't bother leaving a message because I'm not calling you back. Otherwise, leave a message after the beep.' _

Brian waited for the tone. "Christ Mikey," he said "Change your message, it's too fucking long." he sighed. "Can you just call me? I really need to talk to you." He hung up the phone. There was never a time that he and Michael had fought for more than fifteen minutes. They would always just kiss and make up. This was definitely different. Lindsay was right. Brian had fucked up. He had hit the point of no return and there was no turning back now.

"Better Burger is set for Monday," Cynthia said knocking on Brian's door.

Brian stood from behind his desk, grabbing his coat again. "I'm taking off."

"You just got here." she said

"I have no meetings," Brian said. "Better Burger was it, am I right?" She nodded. "Then I'm done for the day... and I'm leaving. I have more important things to do."

"You just call the office in about three or four days," David said to one of his patients as the stepped out of his office. He looked up into the waiting area, seeing Michael get to his feet and approach him. "Michael... you OK? You don't have an appoint do you?"

"No," Michael said. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He smiled at David's concern. "You busy?"

"I was just about to take a break grab a bite to eat." David said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Something on your mind?" David began walking.

Michael followed him. "I just need to talk. I thought we could... talk."

"I'm all ears, you know that."

"Yeah." Michael said. He pursed his lips. "Yeah I do."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The message on Michael's call phone was beginning to sound less cute come the fifteenth time Brian dialed. "Come on, Mikey," Brian sang into the receiver. He paused. "I'm gonna fill your fucking mailbox if you don't return my Goddamn calls." Brian sighed, hanging up his phone. This was pointless and for Brian Kinney to admit defeat, it had to be a cold day in hell. But, if the weather in Pittsburgh could hit below freezing when it wasn't even winter yet, there was a very good possibility that Satan was wearing a sweater. Brian felt defeated.

Standing from his computer, Brian made his way over to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of Evian, holding it in his hand for a moment before replacing it again. What the hell am I sitting around for', he thought. It's Saturday night for fuck's sake.' And what better way to clear his mind than to hit the backroom at Babylon?

Brian headed for the door, grabbing his coat, flipping the lights off on the way out.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Emmett said, standing with Ted in Babylon. "Not in about a million years at least." Emmett practically gleamed with excitement. "The third date... we should have talked to him."

"Michael is a big boy, I think he knows proper dating etiquette." Ted said. He looked out over the crowded dance floor.Brian was just making his way in, already seemingly high. "Look who's here."

Emmett looked over. "Did you really think he would be able to stay away?" he said. "Even after everything with Michael."

_Saturday I'm running wild  
And all the lights are changing red to green  
Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream_

Brian pushed his way through the crowd. Each guy he passed would stop to take a look at the stud of Liberty Avenue, but Brian wasn't stopping. He headed straight for the backroom, he'd find a good fuck once he was in there. Something to take his mind off of everything that was going on with Michael.

Michael deserves to be happy' Brian thought. Not with David Cameron... shit, way to go, Kinney you stupid fuck.' Brian walked into the backroom, eyes wandering, checking out every guy back there. A lot of them he had had already and he wasn't about to have them again, give them the wrong idea. After all, Brian Kinney didn't do boyfriends and he didn't believe in love... except when it came to Mikey.

_Only wish that you were here  
You know I'm seeing it so clear  
I've been afraid  
To tell you how I really feel  
Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made_

He couldn't understand what the hell was going on with him. Fighting with Michael shouldn't do this to him, make him completely uninterested in even standing in the backroom. Brian brushed it off, grabbing hold of an unsuspecting guy and pulling him closer, staring him down, letting his eyes speak_._

Brian leaned his back against the wall as the trick descended to his knees. Brian threw his head back, eyes shutting trying to erase it all, trying to get caught in the moment but his mind only wandered back.

_"Jesus Christ, Brian," Michael had been standing in front of him. "Can't you go ten fucking minutes without a blow job?"_

_Brian looked at Michael through the slits in his eyes, unable to open them any further. "I can't be held at fault if they want to get their hands on me," he said. _

_Michael shook his head with a sigh. "I'm hungry," he said. "And I'm tired. I want to go home. I'm not waiting all night for you."_

Brian's eyes were wide open as he recalled the encounter. Michael always said he wasn't going to wait, yet he always did. Never once did he leave Brian to fend for himself.

"Alright, that's enough" Brian said, pushing the other man's head away.

"We're just getting started."

"Listen to me," Brian said. "I'm finished. I'm done with you. Get it through your head and get the fuck out of my way."Brian pushed his way out of the backroom, heading for the door. It was already early morning, but he wasn't about to go home. He didn't need to lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling thinking about exactly what had been on his mind all night. Michael. Michael wasn't going to say another word to him and Brian didn't want to imagine that.

He simply began to walk, walking to nowhere in particular. The cold wind blew and Brian pulled his jacket closed tightly, arms wrapped around himself. He didn't want to even see the Loft. It was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Conclusion

Brian took a seat on one of the street benches, staring absently at the passing traffic. The headlights reflected off the street signs, practically blinding him. He pulled his coat closed tighter, straightening up in his seat.

There were only two thing stopping Brian from going to Michael. Well... only one if he didn't count the fact that Michael wasn't speaking to him. It was that he was at a complete loss for words. It wasn't a common thing for Brian to be speechless, but at this moment, he actually was. For the first time, it wasn't all about sex, and it wasn't about Brian. This was about Michael. He had always been sincere, and open and he had been there for Brian through everything.

Maybe Brian had been blind for all these years. Maybe, he didn't see how Michael felt because he was afraid to, not that he would ever admit it. But now, at that moment, sitting on the bench, Brian could see. It was all finally crystal clear to him what he had thrown away. Michael was more than a friend. Even though Brian had never said it out loud, he could admit it to himself. He loved Michael more than anyone in the world, loved him more than just a friend. The only person he could ever love and truly be loved by in return.

Brian took a look at his watch, rubbing his eyes. Sitting out in the cold wasn't doing him any good. All if was doing was helping him freeze to death. He stood from the bench, crossing the street, turning back in the direction from which he came.

_Sunday all the lights of London  
Shining , Sky is fading red to blue  
I'm kicking through the Autumn leaves  
And wondering where it is you might be going to_

Brian couldn't tell if the sun was beginning to rise, or just the drugs wearing off, but the sky seemed to be giving off such a wonderful glow. Vibrant reds and blues that seemed to meld together. He thought for a moment... maybe leaving his jeep hadn't been such a good idea. But even then he stopped himself. Michael would have kept him from driving home. Perhaps it was better that Brian wasn't driving.

Brian shook his head. The third date. If Michael and the good doctor hadn't fucked yet, Brian would have some serious questioning to do. He sighed. Mikey was probably waking up with David right now. Brian didn't want to think about it.

It took him quite some time to manage to maneuver his way back to the building on the corner of Tremont. He slowly approached the stairs to the entrance, coming to an abrupt halt. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know if he could trust what he was seeing. He slowly ascended the first few steps.

"Hey," Michael said getting to his feet._   
_

_Turning back for home  
You know I'm feeling so alone  
I can't believe  
Climbing on the stair  
I turn around to see you smiling there  
In front of me_

"Mikey?" Brian said. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Christ," Michael folded his arms tightly around himself. "Nice to see you too." He sighed. "I went by Babylon... checked the backroom, but you weren't there, so I figured.... you'd come back here sooner or later." Michael looked around. "You're alone?"

"You're surprised?"

Michael laughed. "Well yeah," he said. "Run out of guys?"

"What are you doing here Mikey?" Brian asked, walking past him to get in out of the cold. Michael followed him as they stepped onto the elevator and began the ride to the sixth floor.

"Well you left about a hundred messages on my cellphone." Michael said. "I figured this was better than returning each of your calls."

Brian waited for the elevator to come to a halt, stepping off and approaching the door to his loft. "Way it sounded, you had no intention of calling me back." Brian entered shadowed by Michael.

"Well that didn't stop you from leaving messages," Michael laughed.

Brian went to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. "Shouldn't you be somewhere? Home playing house with David?"

Michael bit his bottom lip. "I um... I told David that.... I couldn't see him anymore."

Brian was silent for a moment. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I hate fighting with you," Michael admitted. "This is the longest we've ever gone without talking to eachother..." he paused. "I've known David for what, like four days? I've known you my whole life. I love you too much to have our friendship go to hell over any guy. So I guess what I'm trying to say is.... I'm sorry for being a jackass and for jumping all over you."

"No," Brian said.

Michael was awe struck. "No?"

"No," Brian took a seat beside Michael. "I'm the one that..." he paused. "You make a mental note of this because it the first and last time you'll every hear me say anything like it... and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it to my grave." Brian paused again. "I was the jackass. I pushed you to this... breaking point."

Michael smiled. When it came down to it, Brian Kinney wore sincerity well. "Apology accepted. So now we can... go back to giving eachother hell and not ripping eachother's heads off." he laughed.

"Mikey..." Brian said. "I owe you...."

"You don't owe me anything." Michael cupped Brian's cheek. "You can't go all emotional on me now, not after sixteen years of that no excuses no regrets bullshit." he paused. "David was a pretty decent guy butwhen you come right down to it, I wasn't all that happy with him."

"All I ever want is for you to be happy, Mikey," Brian said.

"I know" Michael said. "You tell me all the time. You've told me since we were kids. Maybe... I'm just looking in the wrong place. I'm looking for the wrong things. Maybe I've put too much faith in that There's somebody out there for everybody' garbage."

"It's not garbage," Brian said.

Michael laughed. "Says the great Brian Kinney. To whom commitment is just a non-existent word. I know you don't believe it."

"Yeah, says you."

Michael couldn't contain his laughter. "Now I have heard it all." he said. "You've had everybody in Pittsburgh, any luck yet in finding the guy?"

"Maybe" Brian said,

"You're gonna kill me, you know that." Michael laughed. "OK, OK," he managed to stifle the giggles. "Who's the lucky guy who got Brian Kinney to consider giving up the title of the Stud of Liberty Avenue? Give me a name."

"I can give you more than that," Brian said. He leaned over on the sofa, capturing Michael's lips with his own. For a moment, Michael was caught off guard, unable to move, but came alive feeling the warmness of Brian's tongue press against his own.

Michael let his eyes flutter shut as Brian leaned him back, one leg hanging off the sofa, the other between Michael's. "Wait," Michael said against Brian's lips. "Brian...wait..."Brian pulled back slowly, letting his forehead rest against Michael's. "I don't want to be just another notch in your bedpost," he said "I don't want to be just another fuck to you."

Brian sighed. "Don't you know me better than that?"

"Better than anyone," Michael said softly. "I think that's what scares me."

"Then you know... that I love you." Brian said. Michael was silent at his words. "You've been there more for me than anyone else ever has my entire life. I can't even count how many times you've saved me from myself. You're my best friend. And I love you more than anything. Always have, always will."He paused. "I would never hurt you Mikey."

"I know," Michael said. "and your happiness is just as important to me as mine is to you."

"And do you want to know what makes me happier than anything?"

"More than your car and your thousand dollar suits?"Michael smiled.

"You," Brian said. "The way you are who you are and to hell with the world."

"I could say the same about you. You've told the world to go fuck itself on more than a few occasions."

"The truth is Mikey... I'm a selfish son of a bitch."

Michael laughed. "There's the Brian we all know and love."

"I don't want you to go around dating these other guys."

"Other guys?" Michael said. "I've dated maybe three guys in six years."

"And you weren't happy with any of them."

"No, I wasn't." Michael admitted. "I couldn't be." Brian looked at him. "When I was with them I was always thinking... of you." Michael laughed, embarrassed. "This is getting kinda awkward," he sat.

"Mikey," Brian said. "This is taking a lot for me to say, so just..." he paused. "None of the guys I've been with meant anything to me. I fuck them for the sake of fucking them. And then I'd throw them out. I didn't want to see their faces in the morning. I didn't even want to know that they had been here. You know that." Michael nodded. "With you... you're the only person I ever really loved. I mean it, in the true sense of the word."

"I love you too, Brian." Michael said.

"And I was... I was jealous of those guys... the ones you dated," he admitted_. _"Because they got the one thing I wanted... to be with you."

"Brian, Christ, you're starting to sound like Mel and Lindsay."

"I want you to stay, Mikey." Brian said. "I want to wake up with you in the morning and know that you've been here. But I'll leave it up to you."

Michael straightened in his seat, looking over at Brian. He knew it had taken a lot for Brian to be so sentimental, to shed his true feeling and not hold anything back. And it was a relief to Michael knowing that the feelings he had held onto for so long were mutual. He let his eyes catch Brian's, reading the sincerity in them before cradling Brian's cheeks in his hands, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Emmett had been right. There was somebody out there for everyone, and he had been right under Michael's nose... for sixteen years. Brian had gotten his answer.

_  
__If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt_

_Let go your heart_

_Let go your head_

_and feel it now_

_Let go your heart_

_Let go your head_

_and feel it now_

_Babylon_


End file.
